Forbidden Love
by xPurpleDolphin
Summary: What happens when two teenagers from two totally different worlds fall for eachother? Will it be a match made in heaven or natural born disaster?
1. First Sight

"Alexandra Margarita Russo?" Science teacher, Mrs. Scotese asked her class searching for a new face. Stoping when seeing my hand up in the air, signaling that I was the new fish. When Mrs. Scotese signaled me to stand up everyone's attention was on me, I mean literally. They stopped throwing paper balls and talking ridiculously loud, to just look at the new classmate and when they found nothing interesting about me they all went back to what they were doing. Mrs. Scotese gave me an apologetic smile as saying 'Sorry you know how ninth grade is'. Yes that's right I'm in my freshman year of high school, it sucks. High school I mean, I've only been in it about six months and I already hate it and think it's unfair. I sat back down and fiddled with my promise ring, Junior had given me. Junior was my boyfriend and he was in love with me but I wasn't I told him I really liked him but that I was to young to pledge my love for someone. He understood. How many teenage boys do you know are willing to wait for you? Not many I'm guessing, Junior's just that willing for me and he moved when I did, his parents completely understood because they had done that for each other. Junior lives upstairs from me and we're probably going to hang out more. I don't mind but I do need my space, ya know?

Just then the bell rang loudly making me jump in my seat, I quickly grabbed my books and walked towards the door. Junior fortunately wasn't in my same high school, he went to another one because he wanted to keep going to private school but I wanted to go to public school, he said that he would if I wanted him but I said he could go to private if that's what he really wanted and he did. Which was a relief, I went into the bathroom and changed into who I really was, no one but me knew. I was wearing a black tight-fitting t-shirt and white caprice pants, I had on black arm warmers and a pair of black high-top converse with red laces. This was me, the emo girl which almost everybody hated but I wasn't your typical emo girl, I wasn't shy and quiet when I was around my friends, if I ever get any. I got out of the bathroom and all the boys turned to look at me, they just kept staring as I walked down the hallway. I didnt know what it was about me that made them stare but they did. I wasn't special in anyway besides that I loved acting and singing, though I wasn't the best singer ever but I managed.

Then I lifted my head up to see some boy's chest and my head collide, he had a hard chest which knocked me down on the floor making me spill my books everywhere. I quickly started collecting my books and then our hands met, his hand twice as big as mine, my hand tingled where his fingers had brushed mine. My eyes involuntarily looked up to the boy's face and I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes that I didn't notice he had a cheerleader at hid side tapping her foot impatiently for him to hurry. I quickly snapped out of it and hurried to pick up the rest of my books and I stood up and he mimicked me. The cheerleader had on a impatient face on and kept tapping her foot on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized with a deep voice that weirdly attracted me even though he was a football player.

"Uh, no it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said nervously still staring into his eyes.

"Apparently." The cheerleader cut in, probably tired of waiting around for the boy. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him away but he wouldn't budge.

"What's your name, again?" He asked me with pure interest.

"Alex." I said trying to tear my gaze away from his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Jacob." He said as the cheerleader finally tugged him hard enough to get him away from me and when they started to walk away he turned back to see if I was still there. I stood there for a whole minute until the bell rang and I rushed off to my next class.


	2. Deep Cuts

At the house, Junior was sitting on the swing-bench that was in the porch. He had a book in his lap and he looked so absorbed into the book, the cover read _Romeo And Juliet_. I found it weird how a teenage boy was so into romance novels, it's just weird. I tried not making any noise as I tried to walk past him but of course nothing gets past Junior. He quickly looked up from his bookand smiled at me, he doggy-eared the page he had been reading and set it aside. He stood up and opened his arms wide, I smiled at him and hugged him as he embraced me. Then pulled away and he looked me in the eye, I knew what was next, he lifted my chin with one finger, and he leaned into my face. Then our lips collided, his lips were warm and soft against mine, I used to love how he kissed me but now it's not Junior who was on my mine, it was someone else. Junior then pulled away and gave me a kiss on the forehead, he sat back down and continued reading his book.

I walked inside my house but I bumped into my brother Justin, Max was at his side and he was hiding something behind his back. I already knew what it was but I wanted to play along, not everyone knows I'm a horrible sister. I'm nice to everyone because I'm nice but brothers are brothers and the sister code is to ever bug the heck out of them or scare the heck out of them. So I was gonna do the first one, it wasn't as mean, maybe if I had to I would do the second one.

"Hey guys." I say with a small smile, then I fix my shirt a little bit. I had changed back to my white collar shirt and my hot pink knee-length skirt.

"Hey Alex. How was school?" Max answered me, while Justin was biting his nails nervously making it so obvious what they were hiding. I just smiled at Justin making him even more nervous, and filled with guilt. I focused my gaze on Max again, and finally answered his question.

"Good, Maxi what are you hiding from your sister?" I say in a half baby voice, surely starting to confuse Max. He knows that if he took my personal belongings I would surely hurt him, but not today I don't want them to suspect that I will get my revenge later. Max starts to back away and I inch closer with an creepy smile on my face.

"Maxi-" I said with a pout. "Please show your big sister what you've got Der." I say still with a half baby voice. Max then slowly pulled it out and handed it to me, while baking away slowly.

"Alex, I'm sorry I took your wand! please don't hurt me, I just needed to borrow it because I broke mine!" Max said with lighting speed while I just patted his head and said that it was OK. I headed off to my room to check if the kid messed with something else. Huh, it was just as I left it, not one thing out of place besides my wand which wasn't on my desk but in my hand. So I walked over and set it down, the kid will get his punishment tomorrow. I walked into my bathroom, that was in my room, I went to the cupboard. And I grabbed it, angled it towards my wrist and and slide it across, twice. I grabbed some tissue and blotted it until the blood stopped gushing it out, I wrapped a bandage around my wrist and went back to my bedroom. I lay-ed down in my bed and took a nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to hear my alarm clock beeping like crazy, I groaned and reached around until I stubled upon a button. I hit it hard and the clock stopped, relieved, I got up and took a shower. For some reason I was excited for school, I put on some decode clothes and my original clothes in my bag. I walked outside and found Junior there, waiting for me. He drove me to school and when I got out of the car I saw Jacob, all of a sudden I felt butterflies in my stomach. Junior got out too, did I mention Junior was a junior, that's how come he can drive. He came around to my side and leaned into my face just as Jacob turned around to look at my direction. I somehow felt like I betrayed Jacob by kissing Junior, what is happening in the world??


	3. Besos & Homework

After the crazy morning everything went pretty smoothly, I didn't see Jacob anywhere in school. It was weird because I had one class -english, last period- with him but he wasn't there. I felt a little sad not seeing him there, but wasn't I supposed to be avoiding him? I mean that's why I spent lunch in the library instead of in the cafeteria. At home everything was okay, when I came home Junior was on the porch waiting for me. We went inside my house and into my room, Junior said hello to my brothers and mom before we went into my room.

"How much homework do you got?" He asked me as he set down my bookbag on the floor. I sighed as he looked through my bag taking out all my books and then my notebook, the special one. I reached over to get it but he grabbed it before I did. I almost snatched it out of his hands but I just slipped it out of his hands instead, I flipped through it and then I saw my doodle. I closed the book and put it in my lock drawer, I hand never had a need of it except now. I put in my notebook, next to my wand and close it. When I turned around, I saw Junior's puzzled expression and I just gave him a smile and it was like it never happened. When we finished with everything but spanish homework, I was tired as hell.

"Say, _Beso._" Junior said looking into my eyes, I smirked.

I knew what _beso_ meant and I also knew Junior wanted one or more than a few.I got real close to Junior's lips and I looked him in the eye and I whispered "_Beso_." What's funny is that when I was thinking this _"seduction"_ plan I knew that I didn't want to do this to _Junior_ but to Jacob. And it wasn't all that funny but it shouldn't be like this, I'm not supposed to like a jock, I'm an emo chick for crying out loud. Jacob and I are total opposites not even a smidge alike, I'm sure. Yet I can't help myself from feeling this way, I know it's wrong but that's what makes me fall more for Jacob. No, stop Alexis Marie Russo! You like Junior _not_ Jacob! But why am I wishing I was kissing Jacob and not Junior?

Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? Well this is just another day in my life. I stopped kissing Junior and told him that he should probably leave. Especially before my mother barges in and sees us making out on my bed, no doubt thinking we were about to have sex with her in the house. He understood that, this wasn't the real reason I wanted him to leave but he didnt say a thing. Junior was just nice like that, which made me feel even guilter. Ever since I met Junior he's always been like my best friend, and not like a real boyfriend aside from the kissing of course. He's always supported or protected me, never asked questions when I didn't want to be asked any. Some would even say he wasn't dating me but instead he was my big brother. It would have been nice that Justin was like this, instead he was some paranoid idiot, jerk face whose scared half way to death by his little sister.

So that's why I couldn't leave Junior, aside from this he also loved me. Maybe just maybe I could get Jacob out of my head and try to love him, I'm pretty sure on my birthday in December he's gonna plant the big question. I can just imagine it now; Junior on one knee, me sitting in some chair. Millions of people surrounding us all jam-packed ina tiny circle. Junior with a little black box in one hand asking "_Will you marry me, Alexis Marie Russo?_" and I having no flipping ideas what to say just nod for his sake. Even though my love was never meant for him.

So now **THE** question of the century for Alexis Marie Russo will be, does she or does she not love Jacob the quarter back from her high school? And the sad part is... she has no flipping clue.

Now _that, _is tragic.


	4. Lunch

**A/N: This chapter -and this chapter only- will it have Jacob's point of view on this whole thing. it's still tuesday 11:30 pm. part of tuesday and all of wednesdaywill be dedicated to Jacob's point of view on this crazy thing. This was inspired by "Bed" sung by J-Holiday. Have a happy day yall. lol**

Chapter 4

I looked at the tree branches, their were about 20 feet up in the sky. Easy as pie, can I at least have a little challenge? I jumped, grabbed one branch after another, quickly advancing to my destination. Once I got inside the bedroom window which for some reason was always open, I sat in the chair next the bed. Just watching, and waiting. I sniffed the air, someone else had been here, someone I hated since the second I met -or more like saw- the bastard. All of sudden the bed creaked a bit, I looked over at her, she was fine, she just had turned over. I noticed she was huddled up, _she must be cold_I thought and I reached over to pull the blanket over her when she whispered something.

"Jacob." She had said. I was sure of it, yet I couldn't believe it. She doesn't love me, she loves that bastard what's his face, Junior. Maybe she was having a nightmare.

Somehow just watching her lay there, her breathe steady, told me it was okay if I did the unthinkable. I neared her neck and buried my face in it, I took a deep breathe of her sweet scent. She smelled of strawberries and champagne, she wore it everyday. She started to move away from me, I knew she was having a nightmare but her eyes were open. Uh-oh, she probably gonna ask me why the hell was I in her room in the middle of the night. She surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and pecking my cheek_. Am _I _dreaming?_ I thought but at that moment feeling her skin against mine told my body nothing this glorious could be made or dreamt of. My imagination wasn't _that_ great_._

She started to pull away and looked me in the eye, she was searching for something and then she shook her head. She stopped hugging me, she started _tsk-ing_ at herself.

"How stupid can you get, Alex?" She asked herself and at that moment I wanted to tell her she nowhere near stupid. Which she would have answered _"You're right that doesn't quiet fit, retarded, now that explains it."_ But I just gave her a confused look, which she gave me a little smile.

"Even if this is a dream, I'm gonna do what I always wanted to do. You'll obey since this is my dream, right?" Alex asked me, and I nodded. Maybe that's what she wanted me to do, and I had to do it or else she'd figure out that I wasn't a dream but a boy she barley knew in her room, watching her sleep. _How more stalker-ish can you get, Jake? _I asked myself. Alex smiled at me again, and then -well, okay I wouldn't know how to explain who wonderful this moment was but just by simply stating one simple fact- she kissed me. Her soft, warm and pink lips brushed gently against my own. She pulled away suddenly but gently then she lay ed down. I took the opportunity and left, it was already 12:59 pm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jakey!" Marissa Chapman yelled across the hall. I groaned internally, I was hoping not to bump into her today. I wanted to find Alex, if I couldn't date her I would at least be her best friend. Imprintingwas supposed to be the most wonderful thing in the world but for me? It wasn't. I didn't want anyone to suffer being with a shape shifter who never aged while they did, especially have babies who have to go through the pain of transforming into a shape shifter. It was hard for Seth's mom to understand that her husband was what he was and that soon enough Seth would be the same. It was even harder for her to understand why Leah had to go through it too, I even questioned that, I mean Leah's a girl and weren't all shapshifter supposed to be boys? Or did they never mention these brave woman for the simple fact that they weren't important to them? For the same reason that they were woman?

Well if it was I'm pretty sure Leah will be more than pissed off if she find out that was why she didn't know she would be a shape shifter, too. Leah was the most feminist girl I had ever met except for well...

"Jakey! I was calling you, you know." She said standing in front of me with her hand on her hips.

"Marissa, I really didn't have much time, I have to go." I said trying to step around her but she kept blacking my way.

"Where to?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Does that really matter to you, Marissa? Because it doesn't really concern you, ya know?" I know I was being a little harsh but I would never catch up to Alex if she wasted my whole day in this spot. It was lunch time and I would sniff her out if I had to, yesterday she didn't show in the cafeteria.

"Um, no not really... I think?" She responded me with a confused expression of her little face.

"Well than excuse me." I said as I made my way towards that oh so familiar smell. I started jogging down the hall subconsciously that I didn't notice that I ran into -literally- Alex.

Until she spoke up. "Ow." She looked up at her offender, me.

"Oh hey Jacob." Alex said from the floor, she was wearing her _'signature' _outfit, her emo one. Which I preferred way better than her decode clothes, they didn't quite resemble her. Well I didn't quite know her but I know here she's free to express herself. I helped her off of the floor and excused myself for being so rude.

"Got any plans for lunch?" I asked as casually as I could.

"No..? Why?" She asked me with hesitation.

"So we get to know each other." I said as we walked toward the library without even noticing, leaving a mouth gaping Marissa in the middle of the hallway.


	5. Seriously?

**Sup? Missed me? Sorry for making you guys wait so freaking long i had to fixed some things in life hope you didn't lose hope. i saw more ppl get into my story and I'd really like to say thanks for supporting me the whole way! you have no idea how much you guys mean to me! I'd be nothing without you guys, id would have given up writing along time ago. you guys know once your growing up life gets busier so id really appreciate it if you would forgive me? thanks.... so enjoy!**

"So, what's your favorite color?" Jacob asked me the second I set my tray down on my always deserted lunch table. Which was all the way in the back of the cafeteria, located near the trash cans. Which you could probably imagine didn't smell very nice.

I gave him a 'What the hell are you talking about?' look.

"I just want to know more about you. I always like to know these details of my friends." This means, in case you didn't register it, that he wants to be my friend. I'm the school outcast, he's the school quarterback, it just doesn't make sense.

Okay I'll admit, I'm falling for him and hard too. I dreamt that at least we could be friends, I just didn't think it could have and so fast, too.

"Um,OK? It's purple." I answered him slowly. I started wondering if this was a dare to humiliate me or something but Jacob didn't seem like that kind of guy. He seemed nice, unlike his fellow team mates who pulled pranks on me... Constantly.

"Cool. I like red better thought, purple just seems to girly." I almost choked on my sandwich. Too girly? Did he see what I'm wearing? I'm not exactly what you'd call "girly". I had to gulp down half of my Diet Coke to get the sandwich down.

"Favorite band?" He asked as he took a bite out of his pizza. Wow, he didn't even notice what he said? Maybe he's not that bright... I stiffiled a giggle, I was falling for a big dumb jock. Who would have thought?

"What's so funny?" He asked as I put my hand over my mouth to stop from giggling.

"Oh nothing." I finally managed to say between giggles. He just shook his head and took another bit of his pizza slice. I should have gotten some pizza, I get enough sandwiches at home. Guess Jacob noticed me eye-balling his pizza because what he said totally surprised me.

"Want a bite?" He asked extending his pizza slice towards me. He pronanly thinks I'm a pig but that's beyond the point. Am I really going to bite from where he bit? I'm not sure, it would be like a techinical , just shake your head, there we go.

"No thanks." I managed to say. Man why am I so paranoid around him? So nervous, why do have think things through before I say them to him? This is just stupid. Love is cruel.

"Paramore." I said answering his earlier question.

"Huh?" Jacob asked with his mouthful of pizza. I giggled abit..since when did I start giggling? God I'm turning into such a girl.

_The bell rings._

"Paramore, it's my favorite band." I said picking up my tray from the table, walking over to the trash cans. I dumped the contents into the can. For the first time I saw that my nails were painted blood red, when did I do that? Who knows. I just shrugged my shoulders and waved bye to Jacob. He smiled at me and walked over to his friends who had curious looks on their faces. Probably asking themselves what prank could Jacob possibly be pulling on the school outcast. Romancing her and then dumping her cruelly in front of the whole school? Leaving her heart broken and humiliated? Maybe, who knows.

Anything is possible, sadly those things that were wished impossible could happen in a blink of an eye.

_At home._

As soon as I walk into my room I see Junior sitting on my bed. I always hated people being in my room without me there, so demanded a explanation.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded from a smile-fading boyfriend. I was a territorial kind of gal, so I always interrogated everyone if they came into my room. Except my brother, well I did it only to keep up the bad ass sister charade. Otherwise I wouldn't bother cause their my brothers they wouldn't steal from me. Only would they take from me if they were to pull a prank but it would never work, I was the master at pranks and traps.

"I was waiting for you so we could do homework together." Junior responded me. So my anger faded, I never liked being mean to him cause he was so sweet and nice. But I had a small suspicion in the back of my head when he did these kind of 'surpirses'. That maybe just maybe he was a -

"Alex, let's start with your homework."

"OK." I was in my decoyed clothes, only in school would I wear my real 'identity'.

After awhile of studying, Junior kissed me and I kissed back. We made out a while until the alarm on my night stand sounded, which meant wizard training.

"You should go now." I said and of course Junior understood. He didn't ever ask questions but he left either way, which was best.

After he left I went into the lair where Justin and Max were waiting for me. We were still trying to perfect my powers which I on purpose faked that they were bad. I just didn't take magic as seriously as my brothers, I didn't really need it like they seemed to.

I started munching on some Onion Rings since I was craving something, and almost immetiatley was yelled at by my mom. My mom was the magic teacher because my dad was the mortal.

We heard a knock on the door from the entrance.

"It's a dog." Max said, he concentrates his magic in his nose so he can smell a hundred time better than humans. We all thought it was useless but guess we were wrong.

"A dog? How can a dog knock on a door?" I asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a dog. It's a shape shifter, who cares a dog scent. They shape shift into wolves." Justin said as he got up to open the door. "Take precaution, their wizards worst enemies."

Justin continued as he lead us to the door we were all armed and ready for an attack. It wasn't normally this formal but coming from shape shifters you would expect anything.

Justin opened the door a crack and I couldn't belive my eyes. It just couldn't be... no way in freaking hell.

"Jacob?" I whispered to myself.


	6. Wake Up

**Dun-dun-dun! What will happen next? Will Jacob confess or will he simply make up and excuse? Will Alex believe him?**

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of "Forbidden Love"**

**UP NEXT**

* * *

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked him as he sat down on my bed. Mom had decided that Max must've made a mistake because shapeshifters wouldn't befriend wizards. They hated us to much to even make a plan and executed it out. I wonder why Max said he smelled like a dog, though. That still haunts me but either way Justin told me to be careful just incase. I would if I didn't know for sure Jacob was the nicest person in the world. Well atleast that's how he acts when I'm with him.

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all." He answered me, he seemed honest. I should just ease up but this is bad Junior could come down any minute and demand an explanation. I've never seen him jelous because I've never given him a reason but I'm sure this will. I wonder how he'll react.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked me, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered him, I knew I had to prove my suspicion so I focused my magic in my nose. I can't belive it Max was right! Jacob does smell like dog, more specifically wet dog.

"Hey do you smell wet dog?" I asked him, I just had to. I had to be sure he wasn't what I feared he might be.

"I hoped you wouldn't notice, I was batheing my dog. And then I decided to come here." He said with a sheepish smile on his face. He had a slight blush on his cheeks but it was noticable enough. Aww he was embarresed! How cute does he look? I'll tell you, very! Wait how'd he know I lived here? Is he stalking me? Nah, he doesn't seem like a stalker.

"How'd you know I lived here?"

"I saw you walking home one day while I was driving around." Oh so that's how he knew, why am I being so paranoid? I bet this is all Justin's fault with telling me to be "careful". God how my brothers piss me off sometimes.

After that Jacob and me just talked abit about school and then he left.

* * *

_"Jacob?" I called out into the darkness of the forest. _

_"Alex!" He called back but he wasn't himself. His voice was coming from a animal, a wolf! It can't be, he's not! I won't belive it!_

_"Jacob, is that you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No!!" I started running and my family come out from behind me. They were ready to attack, and Jacob was ready to deffend himself._

_"Stop! No, please!" But it was too late and my family shot at him, he dodged every attack and charged at my family. I didn't know what to do, I loved him after all but I couldn't allow him to kill my family. I stepped in between Jacob and my family, I braced myself for the impact but nothing came. I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. My brother Justin had stabbed Jacob in the stomache with a sword made of magic. Jacob was slowly fading back to his human form, and my heart slowly started to broke at this sight. I turned away from him, my eyes filled with tears, I couldn't stand looking at him that way._

_"Alex?" He choked out, his hand gripping my sleeve. "Kiss me." I gasped I couldn't belive anything, this was all to strange for me, even if my was already strange this was beyond the limits. I kissed his lips softly, then he went limp in my arms._

_"Alex!" Justin said shaking my shoulder, really hard._

_

* * *

_

"Alex!" Justin screamed into my ear shaking my shoulder violently. "Wake up! Your gonna be late for school!"

"Shut up! I'm up, Ok?" I said getting up and pushing my brother on the ground making him fall flat on his butt. "I'm in a bad mood, you idiot!" Even if it was a dream I was still pissed at my brother, I'm pretty sure if Jacob was wolf he would have done what he did in my dream.

**Sorry I took so long.**

**I apologize to you all! This is the best story I ever made, its alll inspiring.**


	7. Mirror Of Utter Shock

**Previously on Forbidden Love:**

_"Alex!" Justin screamed into my ear shaking my shoulder violently. "Wake up! Your gonna be late for school!"_

_"Shut up! I'm up, OK?" I said getting up and pushing my brother on the ground making him fall flat on his butt. "I'm in a bad mood, you idiot!" Even if it was a dream I was still pissed at my brother, I'm pretty sure if Jacob was wolf he would have done what he did in my dream._

"What's up your butt?" Justin said and I knew the minute it came out of his mouth he regretted it. I spared him though, this time. He'll just end up annoying me again and then I'll take it out on him. I pushed my brother out the door of my room, and changed into my goth clothes. Sleeve-less red and black corset shirt, mini black skirt, converse boots. And fancy arm warmers to finish the look.

This time, I'm not gonna hide who I am. If they accept me or not, I don't care. But I do wonder what their reactions will be like, especially Juniors. I came out of my room and went into the kitchen, got out a bowl and filled it with cereal. I walked towards the refrigerator when I noticed my mom's smile.

"What?" I asked, I couldn't believe she was smiling. I thought she would be appalled, but apperently she's not in the least bit. Instead she's, happy?? Am I turning crazy or has the world gone totally nuts?

Either one would work.

"Mom. Let go of me." I said while she hugged me, I didn't hug her back I just stood there. God, your daughter changes her wardrobe and you suddenly become more affectionate, Mom? If this is what happens maybe being a Mom should be crossed out of my 'things to do when married' list.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm just happy you've finally accepted who you are." Mom said. Huh? Accepted who I am? Did Mom lose a screw or what?

This is beyond weird, but Mom said she always let me pick my clothes and I always picked decoy clothes but I would paint them black or rip them. And I thought Mom didn't have a clue.

Wow. I should really pay more attention. I gave my Mom a kiss on the forehead and I walked outside where Junior was waiting for me. What should I do now?

"Alex?" Junior asked with a face full of confusion.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I made this so damn short but you absolutely love me and hate me in the next one. lol.**

**I'll give you a short preview of the next chapter only a few sentences.**

Preview:

****

_August 10_

_Well that was about 3 years ago, the day where I reveiled who I really was. Today is my eighteenth birthday, about two months ago I finished high school._

hope you enjoyed please review. atleast 3 but 5 would be awesome. i love you all.

-Alissa


	8. Happy Birthday

**August 10**

Well that was about 3 years ago, the day where I revealed who I really was. Today is my eighteenth birthday, about two month ago I finished high school. I am still going out with Junior, Junior said he didn't care how I dressed as long as I was the same on the inside. Well I was sure he as going to dump me, and since he was so understanding I couldn't dump him instead. Life's just cruel like that, sometimes I wish I could go to Mars or something to escape this dumb world I live in. Well remember what I said awhile back? That Junior was probably going to plant the big question today, the day of my eighteenth birthday? Well it's going to happen for sure.

I am eighteen and Junior is twenty. I can't believe he waited this long for me, and worse is he's still going to wait because I don't love him. I never will, I love someone else. Messed up, right?

"Happy Birthday, Alex." yelled all the guests at my party. I forced a smile, I had gotten pretty good at hiding my true emotions but today it seemed impossible. Though everyone did seem to be buying it, which gave me total relief.

"Alex!" I heard a deep voice say and my heart practically skipped a beat. In less than two seconds I was embraced by two muscular arms.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered in my ear, I smiled. He always cheered me up. In the process of three years, Jacob had become my best friend, he wasn't really popular with my family. Jacob had learned my secret and I, his. That he was a shape shifter and I a wizard. When we told each other and our families found out, chaos erupted but Jacob and I remained strong. I was still in love with him but Jacob only saw me as a friend. I had never really told him what I felt for him but he showed no interest in me. Jacob let go of me and he walked me to 'The Birthday Girl's Table' where he, Junior, Alice and my parents sat.

I hadn't really made any friends at school besides Jacob and Alice. She's Jacob's sister, she arrived at school when I became a sophomore. Alice graduated with my class because she had skipped her Junior year. She was a total brainiac, unlike her brother. Alice and Jacob aren't really related, Jacob's mother had died giving birth to him. Alice was adopted for Jacob to have siblings, which meant Alice wasn't a shape shifter but she was a vampire. Alice wasn't a true vampire because she didn't drink human blood she only fed off of animals. She only fed six times a year so as not to upset the natural balance of animals.

A silver fork was hit against a glass wine cup several times which caught everyone attention, including mine. Junior was the one making the noise, just like I had feared.

"Attention everyone!" Junior yelled and then extended his hand out to me. I took it with much hesitation fearing everything, he walked me to the front of my table and sat me down on a chair. He bent down on one knee and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small black box. Everyone breathe caught in their throat, including mines. My eyes began to sting, knowing that I had to accept or I would be buried in guilt for the rest of my life.

"Alexis Marie Russo, will you be my wife?" Junior asked opening the small black box revealing a silver band with a small saphire stone. I gasped and covered my mouth with both of my hands, trying to stop my sobbing. With one simple word I would be chained with him forever. I took my hands away from my mouth and stopped sobbing.

"Yes." I whispered, trying to control myself from crying again. I tried to smile and was successful, everyone cheered and Juniors face lite up. He placed the ring on my left hand on the ring finger, and pecked my lips. He stood me up and we faced everyone, everyone kept cheering.

"Alex, congrats and everything but I have to go. Jacob just stormed off and I got to go find him, I'll call you later!" Alice said as she hugged me and then walked off. Where did Jacob go? Is he mad?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. This was truly the 2nd bet chapter I've written because I love how Jacob reacts and I wanted everyone to know Alex still was an outsider but she had at least made two friends. I really like Alice, I still haven't told you all the surprises. Please tell me what you had expected from this chapter, did you expect that Jacob and Alex be going out or that J&A are still going out. Do you want another character added to the story? This story has to be the one that has my interest for the longest, and it has matured my writing Lot. I'm going to make another story after this so don't be sad when this story ends in a couple of chapters.**

**Suggestions will be nice for the new story and tell me what character you want in it. I will do my research on the characters I don't know about so don't worry. I will add characters that I make up so don't be mad and I will probably fix the story plot. **

**Alright.**

**Peace Out, Alissa**


	9. Accidents

_"Yes." I whispered, trying to control myself from crying again. I tried to smile and was successful, everyone cheered and Juniors face lite up. He placed the ring on my left hand on the ring finger, and pecked my lips. He stood me up and we faced everyone, everyone kept cheering._

_"Alex, congrats and everything but I have to go. Jacob just stormed off and I got to go find him, I'll call you later!" Alice said as she hugged me and then walked off. Where did Jacob go? Is he mad?_

Where the hell did he go to? Why hasn't Alice freaking called to tell me she found him?

"Alex, please sit down. I'm sure Jacob's fine." Junior said as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs in my backyard. About an hour ago the party had stopped and I hadn't stopped pacing around. Today was filled with disasters, I agreed to marry a man I don't love and my best friend & love of my life is gone to who knows where. I should have never accepted to marry Junior but I knew I had to.

I walked in to the house where Max and Justin were in the living room playing with my Wii system. I went in to my room and undressed, I put on my pajamas and walked back in to the living room. I sat down and stared at my phone in my lap.

"God damnit!" I shouted, making both of my bothers turn around and look at me weirdly. "What?!" I asked them pissed off, which made them return to their game with Justin occasionally glancing at me. I was trying to decide wether or not to call Alice, maybe she'd call me the same time and I wouldn't get the call. I felt like puching something in, anything! I got up and zoomed past Junior who came in with a stunned look on his face, he followed me out to the backyard.

"Alex, where are you going?" Junior asked me and grabbed my arm pulling me to face him.

"To find Jacob." I simply stated, and yanked my arm free of his grip. I kept walking but Junior stopped me once again, by grabbing me by the shoulder and spinning me around to face him.

"Why?!" He asked showing signs of anger, which I had never seen in him before.

"Because he's my best friend." I answered him, facing him straight in the face.

"Or is he more than that?" He asked me with jelousy clear in his voice, he let go of my shoulder and clenched his fists.

"What does that mean?"

"You seem to care about that guy more than you do about me, your fiance!" He was now red in the face with anger, he looked more ready to punch me in the face than ever before anybody else.

"Your crazy!" I yelled and ran away from him and to my car. He ran to my window and pounded his fists on it, but I ignored it and turned on the engine. It made Junior realize that he was acting like a complete idiot and he stopped and back away. Just then I heard the sky rumble and then water started pouring down, soaking Junior in the process. I backed out of the garage, headed to his house. I was now convinced more than ever that I had just broken Junior's patience, stretched it to it's limit and broken it completley. It was broken beyond repair and it was all my fault, for giving him false hopes. I was so stupid, I should have broken up with him right when I realized that I didn't love him anymore. To spare him of this agony, this pain.

I was so cruel and stupid, I not only practically ruined Junior's life but mine as well. I could have been trying to make Jacob fall for me, but no. I turned and paid attention to the road a little to late, I tried to swerve to miss the car but the car feel off the road. I was getting hit all over the place as the car rolled down the hill, then I felt a sharp pain on my head.

Then everything started getting blurry, very blurry. Black, then I feel into a deep sleep, I felt Jacob hugging me tight so tight. I blinked, his face started to fade once more, and my face felt wet.


	10. Oh

Four Months Later

I blinked and everything was fuzzy. Very fuzzy. I blinked my eyes again, and everything started to clear up a bit. I look up and saw a white ceiling, and then I heard snoring. I turned my head slowly towards the source of the noise. It was Jacob. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, I tried sitting up but I had and AV stuck into the vein in my arm. I sighed, I barely remember what happened. I was so pissed of about everything I had done wrong that I hadn't payed attention to the road and I flipped the car down a hill.

Jacob had saved me, I smiled. I wonder what time it was, what date it was. How long ago had the accident happened. I looked out the window in my room, it was snowing. I was out long, I wanted to wake up Jacob but he seemed so peaceful. I pulled the AV out of my arm and got out of the bed, the floor was ice cold, but I kept walking towards my Jacob. Maybe I should wake him up, I felt a breeze on my back. Damn, I'm naked under this robe thing, who cared though.

I got really close to Jacob face, I smiled again. Having him this close was making my hear beat rapidly and I just couldn't help myself. I kissed his lips and closed my eyes, his lips were just like I thought they would feel like. Rough on the outside and soft when in contact. I pulled away slowly with my eyes still closed. Then I felt a hand on my back push me onto his lips again. We just kissed until we ran out of breath, I opened my eyes to find his closed.

"Am I dreaming, or did that just happen?" He said, his eyes still closed.

"You tell me, because I feel like _I'm_ the one dreaming." He opened his eyes and looked into mine, his gaze so intense it made me look away. Now at this moment I felt self-conscience, remembering that I was in the nude under the hospital robe, with his hand inches above my ass. My bare ass to be exact. I felt myself blush, and considering how hot my cheeks felt, they were bright red.

"Um, maybe I should call the doctors to come and check you." He said after a long silence. He got up and turned to sit down on his chair. It felt warm.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face me as he was half way through the door. "What is it?"

"Could you bring me some clothes?"

"Yeah, sure." I sat there after he left, thinking about how wrong and right our kiss had been. Technically I was still engaged with Junior. I put my head into my hands. I didn't love him, but that won't make breaking it off with him any easier. I wondered what Jake must be feeling, I wondered if kissing him was the right thing to do. What if he had someone, someone he loved?

"ALEX!" I looked up, it was Alice. I smiled and she hugged me tightly, she kissed my cheek before letting me go. "I've missed you so much."

"I'd say the same but I don't remember anything I thought while in my coma." I giggled, and she smiled.

"How did it feel, you know waking up?"

"I guess I feel relieved, like I can finally breathe after being submerged under water all this time." It was true, maybe I dont remember being in a coma but I do know how it feels getting out of one. It feels amazing.

Then I noticed someone at the door, it was Junior.

"Hey.." I said akwardly.

"Um, I'll leave you two to talk. Alex, do you want something to eat?"

"Uh, yeah sure. A brownie?"

"Okay, I'll go get it for you." And with that she left, leaving me alone with Junior. Now that I was alone with him, I remembered how our lasted conversation went. The day he proposed.

_"You seem to care about that guy more than you do about me, your fiance!" He was now red in the face with anger, he looked more ready to punch me in the face than ever before anybody else._

_"Your crazy!" I yelled and ran away from him and to my car. He ran to my window and pounded his fists on it, but I ignored it and turned on the engine._

And now I wondered if he'd react the same way after I break up with him.

"Listen we need to talk." We both said at the same time, it surprised me.

"You go first." I said, I was curios about what he had to say to me.

"I think we shouldn't get married anymore, well because you don't love me and I don't love you anymore."

"WHAT?" He doesn't love me anymore? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he has move on but who does he love now? "Who do you love now?"

"I dont think its a good idea to to tell you who I lo-"

"Here's your brownie, Alex." Alice said, handing me the brownie and then went to stand next to Junior. Junior wrapped his one arm around her waist.

"Oh."

* * *

**HI my pretty people's. I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter soon but I lacked inspiration and even now I don't like how it turned out but I hope that you really enjoyed it. Again sorry but you know I was just trying to fix a few things in my life before I could fix them in Alex's. Oh and I submitted this story to a contest so wish me luck, I went ahead and did a lousy ending where Alex died cause I was feeling depressed but don't worry she wont die here. Lol.**


	11. The Happy Ending?

This was probably bigger than any other news I had ever received in my life, including the time I was told I was a wizard. I really hadn't been expecting this at all. Never in a million years would I have guessed that Alice and Junior would some day fall in love.

"Are you mad?" Junior inquired

"Mad?" I asked confused, he was probably thinking that I would be mad that after I fell in a coma he started dating my best friend. He would be thinking along the same lines as me if I was some selfish wannabe Britney Spears bitch. But since I'm not then I'm not mad.

"Yeah, are you mad at us?" Alice asked shyly, she was probably be the one to lose the most from this.

"No...can I still keep the ring though? I really liked it." I asked Junior as I looked down at the ring on my left hand. Both he and Alice cracked up, I looked up and saw Junior nod. I smiled and switched the ring to my middle finger.

"Congrats you two, I'm glad you've both found someone to love." I hugged them both as Jacob walked into the room with the doctor. As I let them go, they turned around to see the doctor. They nodded to me and stepped out of my room, Jacob on the other hand stayed in the corner watching as the doctor inspected me.

"Alright, your looking good. I think that you'll be released by tomorrow." The doctor said as he exited my room.

I followed him and locked the door, being careful to cover my ass.

"Here's your clothes." I nodded as he tossed them to me, and I walked into the bathroom that was in my room. As I took me robe off, I looked at my body. It didn't look like it was in an accident which made me glad, and I didn't ache as I slipped on my pants after my panties. I clipped on my bra and slipped into my t-shirt, he hadn't brought me shoes but I didn't mind. I looked into the mirror on the wall, my hair was tangled but not badly. I took a guess and decided Alice must have brushed my hair out for me. I internally thanked her, she might have known this moment would come. She even left me the brush on the sink, she was a genius when it came to love.

When I was done brushing my hair out, it looked way better. I smiled but then my smile faded just as quick as it had come. As soon as I would walk out that door I would be facing my fear all over again. Rejection. I walked to the bathroom's door, the door knob seemed to be able to electrocute me but I knew it was just my imagination. I turned the knob and I walked out to find Jacob sitting on the edge of my bed.

He looked over at me but not necessarily at me, he was looking at my ring. I could feel the tension in the air, I could feel it swallowing us up. Jacob broke the tension before I could and spoke up.

"Do you love me, the way I love you?" His words filled me with relief. Relief. I didn't have to suffer through his rejection. He loved me, but not like the way I thought he love me. I thought I was like a little sister to him but I wasn't. I wasn't a little girl, I was (oh how fucking cliché I sound but its true) a woman in his eyes.

I didn't answer him, I just approached him. I got so close, our foreheads touched. Our breathes mingled with each other, so close to his lips. So close.

"Kiss me." I whispered, sometimes I felt like my world was full of cliché, but it was all true. Sappy but true. I first saw a small smile, then I saw nothing but I felt _everything_. His mouth on mine, his hands on me, my hands on him. Our bodies pressing so closely together you would have thought it was impossible. Finally I felt my world was at peace, in his arms nothing mattered. Nothing but _us_. I felt so... I'm not sure how to describe how I felt at being able to say there was a _us_ between me and Jacob. _Us,_ it had a nice ring to it didn't it?

* * *

**Yes boys and girls this is the end to a tragic love story that surpassed everything that was thrown on its path. Im glad to say that this is the first story I have ever been able to finish and that I have received positive reviews from. Thank you so much but dont worry I still have the epilogue to go! This is how it ended but your still going to see a glimpse on how their lives continued after this. I wonder how I'll finish it! Any suggestions??**


	12. The Choices

**Author's Note: Well, this is the ending. I hate to end this, and I know you do too. Anyways enjoy it! I'm not sure if I really want to end it, I might make a sequel. Do you guys agree? I feel I could have done better and since I'm inspired I just might make the sequel!! Thank you guys for your support and sticking with me until the end, I'd like to thank some beautiful people whom I have seen comment every chapter since the very beginning that they started reading it! **twilightsaga96 **thank you hun for reading my story and saying its the best Alex and Jacob story ever. And **HyperPixiexoxo ** I'm so glad you enjoyed my last chapter, and also thank you fro saying this is your favorite Alex and Jacob story!! Now onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Do you Jacob Ephraim Black take Alexandra Margarita Russo as your beloved wife in sickness and in health?"

"Yes, I do" Jacob said and he turned and smiled at me, his smile still made me feel fuzzy inside. Kind of dizzy but I ignored it and turned my attention to the preacher, which I still had no idea what his name was. He had told me it twice when we met to make the arrangements for the date of the wedding. I was just so forgetful, I hope I don't need to refer to him by his name anytime soon.

"-as your husband in sickness and in health?"

"No, not yet." I got very shocked expression and I just smiled, everyones' breathe caught in their throats. Jacob looked hurt, that I didn't want. "Not yet 'cause before you say '_you may now kiss the bride_', I want him to kiss his _novia_." Then a small smile appeared on his lips, and then that smile connected with mine. Short and sweet, my last kiss as Alexandra Margarita Russo. My next kiss would be as Mrs. Black, then his lips left mine.

"Well, Ms. Russo you gave us all a quite a big scare but now, do you accept?" The preacher said, with a small dancing on his lips.

"To forever live with this amazing person? Yes, I do."

"Well then, Mr. Black, you know what to do."

"Kiss my bride? Yeah I know how to do that." Some people chuckled in the back but some looked disapproving, mostly those people were parents of small kids. I wanted to laugh but my mouth was too occupied at that moment. I heard a distant roar somewhere but my ears were buzzing, I felt amazing. I was a bride, but not just anyone's bride. I was Jacob Ephraim Black's bride, his wife and probably future mother of his children. It was amazing.

_*Next Scene, later on*_

'Pop' went the cork of the bottle of champagne, and it's continents spilled on to the table, on the grass, and on the men's expensive shoes. Their lady's cheered, and the men filled their glasses with the tasty toxic liquid. Soon mostly everyone was drunk and ready to head on home, the children tired of their clean, tight and tidy clothes. All of them exhausted by midnight. My mother pulled me aside after I opened the wedding presents, she smelled a little of alcohol but she seemed fine.

"Honey, I wanted to warn you that sex might seem alluring but it actually hurts the first time. You don't really feel the pain until the next morning, take your time. If your not ready tell Jacob, he'll understand." She pointed towards Jacob, he was dancing with my grandmother. He looked like he was genuinely having fun with my grandmother, teaching her how to dance. I smiled, he was so nice and I loved him.

"Yeah, I know. He's just awesome like that." After I talked with my mother, I watched her carefully for a little bit. I didn't want her to get drunk, so I told my cousin to watch her for me. I walked over to the quiet part of my house's lawn. It was huge, it turned out that when Jacob's grandfather died he left Jacob his entire fortune. Jacob used part of the money and built this estate, just for us. The best part was that is was near the beach, a very beautiful beach. I sat down on the grass and gazed at the beach, it's calm waters moving ever so slightly when the breeze blow-ed on it. I heard someone coming, walking slowly, taking their time and then sit down next to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin upon them, his arms hugged me.

"You had fun?"

"Yeah," I turned to face him, his face inches from mine. "I just want to be alone with you already."

"Don't worry, we're leaving pretty soon. It's only 1:49 am." He looked eager to leave too, so it felt good to know I wasn't the only one.

"When does the plane leave?"

"3:00 am."

"Let's just leave already." I said, longing to be with him already. I wanted to be his in every possible way, physical included. He smiled at me and helped me up, walked me to the party.

_*Next Scene, the next day*_

"Here's your room, Mr.&Mrs. Black. If you two need anything please call down to the lobby, we'll provide anything for you." The bellhop smiled at us, set our bags next to our bed and headed for the door. Before he left, Jacob called him over to give him a tip. The bellhop (his name tag said Drake) muttered "I doubt that you'll be needing us tonight, good thing this room's sound proof." He chuckled at his own little joke, I managed to hear him and I blushed madly. Jacob was confused but tipped the guy before he left, a nice tip I might add. If I worked in a hotel I'd love to have generous tippers like Jacob as all my customers.

I left to the bathroom with my bag and without a word, and felt panic wash over me. I didn't know a thing about 'doing it', so what was I supposed to do? I mean I was so innocent that I didn't refer to as 'sex' but as 'doing it'. I calmed myself down, take deep breaths, in and out. I walked over to the sink and turn the 'cold' facet on, and splashed water on my face. I dried my face with a towel, and then I looked in the mirror. My make-up was running all over my face, I then redid my make-up a little more simple. Now onto the 'making myself sexy' I undressed completely. I didn't look bad, but my legs were dry so I applied lotion all over my body. I put on the lingerie that I snuck out of my suit case and into my carrying bag. Wow, the look I got from the dude at the security baggage check. Then he noticed my wedding dress and didn't say a thing but boy did I blush. I stepped outside and into my room, Jacob didn't notice me at first. He seemed nervous, but as soon as he saw me all that was gone. His eyes and hands never left my body, lips crashing down on mine. Bruising them, but I didn't mind at least not at the moment.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he slammed my back into the wall. It didn't hurt, just made things hotter. He growled inside my mouth as he struggled to take off my bra. He finally managed to take it off and he took in the view, it made me want to cover myself up but he pushed my hands away.

"No, You look beautiful."

_*Next Scene, __A few weeks later*_

"I can't believe tomorrow we have to head back home, I don't want to leave." I said, my head resting on Jacob's bare chest. The white sheets cover his sweaty, and naked lower torso, and my whole body. He hugged my shoulders, and kissed my forehead.

"We have to, I mean don't you want to see your family?"

"Not really." I mumbled, as soon as we got back I'd have to do the wizard competition. I was glad I didn't get disqualified from the competition, I thought I was going to be because I didn't marry a wizard. Turns out it can be any magical creature, even shape shifters but they never really considered it because well we're mortal enemies. Well actually we're still fighting over this peculiar case, because it's never happened before. They, the wizard council and the shape shifters, are debating over it still. Their not really agreeing on anything but one things for sure, they don't like that Jacob and I are united forever. I'm afraid they'll send someone to kill us, I don't want anyone to kill Jacob.

Also, even though everyone in my family knows Jacob is gentle, they still act weirdly around him. Like he didn't belong, I didn't like that they treated him that way, he did belong. He always did. I hugged Jacob and he hugged me back, pressing my body against his. It made my body do things, and then my lips were on his, my hands on him...

_*Next Scene, the next day*_

"Yeah, Mom. I'm home, I know. Right now? Fine." I turned my wand off angerly, I stuck it back into my boot. Stupid councils, their calling us to meet with them. Well my mom told me that that the wizard council was against us and that the shape shifters thought that if I made Jacob happy, I should be with him. The shape shifters are right, wizards are selfish! Only thinking of themselves, not anyone else's happiness.

"UGH!!!" I screamed, I was so frustrated! The councils were going to summon us in any minute. "Jacob!"

"Roar!" A giant wolf-like dog came in the place of Jacob. God, he looked so cute. I scratched his ears, and then he wagged his tail. His tail made a huge hole in the wall, I shook my head gave him a kiss on the muzzle.

"Change back into human form, will ya? The wizard council already wants to put you asleep in your human form, don't make things worse by being in your wolf form." To this Jacob growled but did as I said, seeing him naked was turning me on but I focused at the problem ahead. Then I felt a tug at my stomach and I knew that they were summoning me. Jacob hated this, he didn't say anything but he _did_ growl loudly.

"The council_s_ have voted and we have decided that..." My heart pounded in my chest, and I feared the results. Were they going to kill us, force us to apart, or strip us of our magical powers and DNA? If it had to be one of the above, I'd choose the third choice.

* * *

**THE END!!! I decided I was going to make a sequel to this! I feel like they really didn't suffer much, didn't have to over come a lot. Well they are, and a lot. But don't worry I wont be that harsh. But your going to have to comment on the chapters, at least 2 comments. Oh and you'll all have to answer a question in the end of the chapter. k?**

**Question:**

**What do you think the councils decided on? Add your side comment like this (....) of course with words, lol. **

**A)Kill them (I think if they got killed there'd be no second part)**

**B) Force them to be apart (Maybe?!?)**

**C) Strip them of magical powers and DNA (oh I don't know cause Alex harts her powers so much!!)**


	13. Epilogue

"The councils have voted and we have decided that..." My heart pounded in my chest, and I feared the results. Were they going to kill us, force us to apart, or strip us of our magical powers and DNA? If it had to be one of the above, I'd choose the third choice.

"...having out magical DNA combined may be good. It also can mean having the werewolves' offspring be able to choose whether or not to use their powers. It could also result in their children given full wizard powers, and end the wizard competition. In turn for this, Alexandra Margarita Russo, you and your siblings will became full wizards. But you still must prove yourselves by showing responsibility for them."

We were awestruck, we didn't expect the council to come to such a good agreement!

"Oh my flipping gee! So your not going to kill us?" I asked, and the heads of council shook their heads 'No'.

* * *

That night Jacob and I never let go of each other. His eyes and hands never left my body, lips crashing down on mine. Bruising them, but I didn't mind. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he slammed my back into the wall. It didn't hurt, just made things hotter. He hungrily nipped at my neck, and my shoulders. We fell on our bed and just kissed each other so passionately! He ran his hands up and down from my ribs to my waist, it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

He took off my shirt and bra, tossing them to the ground. He looked at my breasts just like on our first night. He took one of them and cupped them with his mouth, he licked and sucked on my nipple. He bite down on it and moved onto my other breast. He trailed kisses from my chest to my waist, stopping right above my underwear line peeking out from under my jeans. He slide my jeans right off along with my underwear, he quickly undressed himself.

I placed my hand on his member, it was rock solid. I swear I could feel it throbbing, and I rubbed back and forth. I kept this same rhythm, he then took over and entered me. It was slow at first but became fast and urgent.

I moaned and he moaned. When we both reached our climax we collapsed and I fell asleep in his arms.

We were going to be together forever; the result of that nights heated passion was Alicia J. Black. She was born healthy and she is now 11, a full wizard already.

* * *

**END!:::::::**

**Author's note: ****I know that was not the best sex scene, but I kind wanted to let you know I don't plan on a sequel anymore and this is the end. Sorry for it's rushing.**


End file.
